


Du versaust mir alles

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Eheringe, Fluff, Greed-ler ist vernarrt in sein Gegenstück, Humor, Kissing, Kosenamen, M/M, Missverständnis, Misunderstandings, Once-ler hat die Hosen an, Oncest - Freeform, Wedding Rings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Greed-ler ist der Kopf ihres Unternehmens und Once-ler sein Stellvertreter, so wie langjähriger Geliebter, obwohl sie mal ein und die selbe Person waren. Wichtige Entscheidungen treffen sie immer gemeinsam, obwohl sich Once-ler mehr in der Personalabteilung und in der Werkstatt etabliert hat und Greed-ler den Thneed-Unternehmen ein Gesicht gibt. Doch dann findet Oncie etwas, das ihn an ihrer Partnerschaft zweifeln lässt. Once-ler ist stinksauer weil er denkt, Greed-ler will hinter seinen Rücken, ein neues Produkt auf den Markt bringen. Als er Greed-ler, mit dessen eigenen Notizbuch konfrontiert, ist dieser regelrecht in Panik.





	

„Hey Greed-ler...“

 

Gemütlich saß er auf seinem Schreibtisch und überflog vergnügt die Aktienkurse, auf seinem Smartphone. Sie sahen gut aus! Sehr gut! Für IHN~

 

„HEY!“

 

„Wah!“, schrie er auf und schmiss fast sein Handy weg. Als er von seinem schönen Sitzplatz aufsprang, mit einem - vielleicht unmännlichen aber sehr gerechtfertigten – Schrei! Wer rechnete den Bitte damit, das plötzlich die eigene Hälfte neben einen Auftauchte – praktisch hin telepotiert, aus dem Nichts! – und einem ins Ohr schrie!?

 

Irgend etwas viel scheppernd zu Boden. Während er noch peinlich verwirrt sein Smartphone zu fangen versucht hatte, das auf einmal Glitschig wie ein Al zu sein schien. Ihre Blicke fielen Beide kurz zu Boden, wo der Magnet mit den Büroklammern lag.Okay, nichts wichtiges also. Nachdem das geklärt war, trafen sich ihre Augen – verwirrtes und leicht ärgerliches Neongrün in noch verärgerteres Kristallblau.

 

„Au! Once-ler verdammt! Was zum Teufel soll das?“,moserte der junge Unternehmer gleich seinen Geschäftspartner, Liebhaber, wie auch Gegenstand seines momentanen Ärgers voll.

 

Dieser zuckte unbeeindruckt die Schultern, unter seinen Arm einen Skizzenheft geklemmt das Greed-ler verdächtig bekannt vor kam – ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

 

...das war doch nicht etwa....?

 

 

„Ich hab dich gerufen, du hast nicht reagiert. Selbst Schuld.“, schnaubte der Blauäugige mitleidslos. Dabei kräuselte sich seine sommersprossige Nasse ganz lieblich, wie Greed-ler fand – aber er war zu sehr in... Panik. Ja Panik war das Wort der Wahl. Er konnte seinen Schatz also absolut nicht würdigen. Egal wie süß seine Nase aussah, wenn er sich ärgerte.

 

Hoffentlich war das nicht sein Skizzenbuch! Oh Bitte las das nur Zufall sein! Hoffentlich hatte Oncie nicht rein gesehen! Bitte las ihn nicht die letzten Entwürfe gesehen haben!

 

Spontan betete er zu allen Göttern die ihn einfielen und das ohne jede religiöse Neigung. Aber er war verzweifelt. Und etwas von sich beeindruckt - ihm fielen nämlich verdammt viele Gottheiten ein. Unter anderem das fliegende Spagettimonster. Geheiligt seien deine Fleischbällchen und so weiter...

 

Once-ler zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Und kam näher.

 

Greed-ler wurden die Knie weich, wie Once-ler sagte: „Wie ich sehe erkennst du das?“, meinte seine eigentlich sanfte Hälfte und hob das Skizzenbuch etwas an.

 

'Scheiße...',dachte Greed-ler und trat defensiv einen Schritt zurück.

Jetzt war alles aus! Und das nicht, weil er fast über das Schreibtischutensil am Boden gestolpert wäre.

Once-ler hatte bestimmt nachgesehen – dieser neugierige unmögliche Typ! Seine Pläne! Seine Vorhaben für die Zukunft!

Once-ler hatte alles versaut...

 

„Schön das du dir deiner Schuld bewusst bist!“, fauchte der etwas Kleinere los und Greed-ler stockte der Atem und gefror das Blut – Schuld!? Er hatte nicht gedacht das es so schlimm sein würde! Aber er dachte immer sein Oncie liebte ihn? Warum reagierte er dann so?

 

Aber Once-ler redete weiter: „Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, das du keine neuen Projekte hinter meinem Rücken planen sollst! Ist es so schwer deine Gedanken mit mir zu teilen bevor du dich in etwas verrennst!?“

 

„A.. Aber ich dachte es würde dir gefallen?“

 

„Woher den Bitte, wenn du alles hinter meinem Rücken machst!?“

 

„Ich wollt dich nur Überraschen....“ wisperte Greed-ler geknickt, jedes Wort das über diese Engelslippen kam, war wie ein Hammerschlag auf sein Herz. Sein Oncie schien ihn nicht mal zu hören, in seiner Triade.

 

„Und überhaupt – wie soll einem so was Geschmackloses gefallen?“

 

'Geschmacklos?', etwas in Greed-ler kreischte auf, wie ein verwundetes Tier und sein Mund klappte hilflos auf, wie bei einem Karpfen, aber kein Piep kam heraus.

Once-ler! Sein süßer kleiner Once-ler fand die Ringe, die er entworfen hatte Geschmacklos? Fand das Versprächen was er ihn hatte geben wollen Geschmacklos? Fand die Idee ihn zu heiraten Geschmacklos!???

 

„Das sind doch keine Ringe! Das sind Weihnachtsbäume - so was würde doch niemand tragen - „

 

Greed-ler war stark – aber gleich würde er heulen...bis -

 

„- wenn du eine neue Produktreihe in unser Sortiment integrieren willst – schön und gut. Von mir aus auch Schmuck. Aber fang nicht hinterrücks an.... wah -G-Greed?“

 

Mit einen Ruck blickte er auf. Was war das!? Produkte? Schmuckreihe!? Sortiment!

Er taumelte nach Vorne und griff seinen schimpfenden Once-ler bei den Schultern. Ihm war ganz flau in Magen und Glück lief durch seinen Körper, warm wie guter Alkohol. Eigentlich stützte er sich mehr auf den Blauäugigen, als das er ihn festhielt.

 

„Du denkst die Skizzen sind für ein Produkt? Das heißt du hast nicht gemerkt, dass es Ideen für deinen Ehering sind!?“, sprudelte es erleichtert aus ihm heraus... oh Gott sei dank. Er dachte schon..!

 

„Ehering!?“, Once-ler klaffte ihn an. Mit großen Meerblauen Sommerhimmel Veilchen Augen. Völlig verwirrt und Ahnungslos wie ein Lamm.

 

Greed-ler dachte er müsste sich gleich setzen,vor Erleichterung. Sein Schatz liebte ihn noch! Alles gut. Once-ler hatte keine Ahnung, nur ein Missverständnis.... Moment mal...?

 

Greed-ler Schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah erschrocken Once-ler an, der erst den Kopf schief legte, dann ein grüblerisches Gesicht machte und vorsichtig fragte:

 

„Das sind also keine Produktentwürfe?“

 

Greed-ler schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

 

„Gut.“, meinte Once-ler umsichtig, „Das sind Eheringe?“

 

 

Greed-ler schluckte angespannt, nickte aber. Warum hielt er sich eigentlich noch den Mund zu? Er hatte sich doch schon verplappert. Musste noch die Nachwehen vom Schreck sein.

 

„Okay ...gut. Das sind Entwürfe für – meinen Ehering?“, fragte Once-ler mit bedacht und sah dabei sehr berechnend aus. Fast wie ein Puma der jeden Moment aus dem Dschungelgehölz brach, um seine nichts ahnende Beute anzufallen. Mit seinen Händen zog er Greed-ler seine Behandschuhte Hand vom Mund. Aber er fühlte sich noch nicht im Stande was zu sagen und nickte nur wieder langsam um Once-lers Annahmereihe zu bestätigen.

 

Mit einen mal begann Once-ler zu leuchten, das es jeden Atomreaktor in der Kernschmelze Ehre machte. Ein Anblick der einen gerne das Augenlicht kostete. Once-ler war Atemberaubend in diesem Augenblick!

Das Nächste was Greed-ler wusste war, dass er aufkeuchte, von der Wucht des Aufpralls. Once-ler sprang ihn entgegen, warf ihm die Hände um den Hals und Küsste ihn. Greed-ler völlig überrumpelt stolperte nach hinten über den Büroklammermagneten.

Für eine Sekunde waren sie eine Unschärfe von Farbe und Once-lers Lippen lösten sich, erschrocken Luft einziehend, von seinen. Dann landete Greed-ler auf seinen 4 Buchstaben: „Uh...“ und Once-ler lachte in seinen Armen. „Ahaha~ oh Darling! So viele Entwürfe und das nur für mich?“ sagte sein Schatz zärtlich und griff nach seinem Gesicht. Greed-ler spürte die filigranen Hände sanft seine Wangen streicheln und ein paar wirre Haare aus seinem Gesicht bürsten. Hände an denen er das Band seiner treue wissen wollte. Er umfing sein Gegenstück fester mit seinen Armen und zog ihn dichter in seinen Schoß. „Ich wollte den Perfekten Ehering für dich entwerfen. … er sollte zeigen wie wertvoll du für mich bist... und ich wollte erst wenn er fertig ist um deine Hand anhalten. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein...“, gestand er verlegen aber fest.

 

„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als dich heiraten!“, grinste Once-ler und versiegelte erneut Greed-lers Lippen mit einem Kuss, die Augen zärtlich und verführerisch auf Halbmast gesenkt. Stöhnend und Schummrig lies Greed-ler sich nach hinten Fallen, Oncie mit sich ziehend, der gegen seine Lippen kicherte.

 

Irgendwo durch den Raum kugelte sein Zylinder und ein Stapel Papier segelte endgültig vom Schreibtisch und verteilte sich wie Konfetti oder Reiß im Raum.

 

Er war fertig mit den Nerven. Aber Oncies warme weiche Lippen waren ein gutes Mittel wieder etwas Fassung zu gewinnen.

 

Sein Schatz Liebte ihn und würde ihn heiraten. Alles perfekt -

 

„Ach ja Greed, Darling. Ich hoffe du bist dir in klaren, das ich keinen dieser Ringe tragen werde. Sie sind scheußlich. Ich möchte einen vernünftigen Ehering – keinen Kronleuchter.“

 

\- bis auf das Natürlich.

 

Hoffnungsvoll sah Greed-ler den Kleineren an. Doch Once-ler schmunzelte nur und Pickte ihn mit den Lippen auf die Nasse. „Keine verdammte Chance!“, fügte er noch vergnügt hinzu.

 

„Also zurück ans Reißbrett?“, fragte Greed-ler, beschloss aber das er damit gut leben konnte.

 

„Du hast es erfasst!“

 

...

 

Damit begab es sich, dass Once-ler regelmäßig die neuen Entwürfe in Augenschein nahm und sein Feedback abgab:

 

„Ooooh wie süß! Mit einem rosa Saphir Herz~wie entzückend...“ gurrte Once-ler über seinen neusten Entwurf und Greed-ler spitzte hoffnungsvoll die Ohren bis: „für ein 3 Jähriges Mädchen!“, beendete sein Kritischer Freund mit knochentrockener Stimme seinen Satz.

 

Greed-ler seufzte geschlagen. „Aber ich dachte ein Herz wäre das ideale Symbol der Liebe und der Stein ist so exquisit. Hast du die Blüten an den Seiten gesehen? Jeweils 3 mit blauen Diamanten in der Mitte, es soll bedeuten das unsere Liebe für immer blühen wird. ...?“

 

„Oh Bitte Greed! So was kannst du aus Glas anfertigen lassen und für kleine Kinder in einen Kaugummiautomaten stecken. Aber ich trage so was nicht!“, meinte Once-ler sarkastisch und gab ihn das Skizzenheft zurück. Auf seine Erläuterung, mit der blühenden Liebe, sah sein Gegenstück fast angewidert aus. Dabei hatte er in so vielen Frauenzeitschriften Recherchiert, um sich Ideen für versteckte Bedeutungen zu holen! Aber offenbar war es nicht Once-lers Geschmack.

 

-

 

Ein anderes mal eilte Greed-ler begeistert zu Oncie, um ihn den neuen Entwurf zu zeigen. Der Ring war perfekt! Er hatte ein gut erkennbares Symbol, blieb filigran und hatte dennoch Raum für jede Menge kostbarer Edelsteine – auch wenn sie in diesem Model leider klein ausfallen mussten und nicht so groß wie Greed-ler es sich wünschen würde, für Once-ler. Sein Schatz verdiente nur das Beste!

Guter Dinge eilte er zu Once-lers Büro. Ihm war die Idee während einer Besprechung gekommen, heimlich hatte er die Skizze in sein Notizheft gezeichnet, während die Andern sich in ihren Langweiligen Debatten aus ließen. Aber er hatte gleich ein neues Meeting mit einem potenziellen Geschäftspartner und Zulieferrat für Truffulasamen.

 

Als er die Tür aufriss, fand er nur Betti, die Sekretärin von Once-ler vor. Sie sortierte ein paar Schreiben auf seinem Tisch und räumte leere Kaffeetassen aus dem Büro zusammen.

Mit ihrer klein Mädchenstimme meinte sie nur: „Guten Morgen Mister Greed-ler. Mister Once-ler ist in Block C3, dort ist eine der Webmaschinen defekt. Oder brauchen sie was anderes?“

 

Innerlich Fluchte er, sagte aber „Nein - Danke Betti.“ und verschwand. Das Kostete mehr Zeit als erwartet.

 

Als er Once-ler endlich hatte, schraubte dieser ,mit einem Werkzeuggürtel um die Hüfte, an einer Windung der stillen Maschine. Auf seiner linken Wange war ein Schwarzerstreifen Öl verschmiert. Was Greed-ler ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Schnell viel er mit der Tür ins Haus, kaum hatte Onceler ihm den Kopf zugedreht: „Ich habe einen neuen Entwurf! Schau!“ Er riss den Block hervor und hielt ihn Once-ler vor die Nase.Dieser hob eine Braue. Eifrig erklärte Greed-ler, „Es ist eine Krone, weil du mein Prinz bist!“

 

Für einen Moment blickte ihn Once-ler Eulenhaft an, dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, was noch mehr Ölflecken zu folge hatte. Er war entzückend, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf auf den neuen Entwurf und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

 

Greed-ler war enttäuscht. Und zu spät zum Meeting.

 

-

 

Aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse hatte Greed-ler beschlossen wieder Entwürfe zu sammeln. Es sparte Zeit und Once-ler hatte eine Größere Auswahl. Größer wurden auch die Edelsteine. Vielleicht waren die Ringe nicht kostbar genug? Bei verschidenen Juwelieren, hatte er sich mehrere Exemplare zeigen lassen und auch solche die sich beschaffen ließen. Er selbst war ganz aus dem Häuschen als er die Wahren sah und seine Fantasie war wie Beflügelt!

 

Eigentlich wollte er vornehmlich blaue Steine.Sie sollten Once-lers Augen zur Geltung bringen. Aber er hatte einen Smaragd gesehen, der so sehr seine eigene Farbe war das er nicht umhin konnte um zu Planen. Er entwarf einen Ring der sehr gut zeigte das Once-ler zu ihm gehörte. Er war prunkvoll, geradezu Königlich!

 

Angestachelt von der Idee seine Farben auf Once-ler zu sehen, machte er noch weitere Entwürfe die jeden vor Neid erblassen lasen würden! Sie waren alle ganz sein Stil. Auffällig, Groß, Kostspielig und Exquisit! Greed-ler war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Die Botschaft war ganz klar: Seht wie mächtig und reich ich bin und wie unwürdig ihr seit!

 

Es vergingen ein paar sehr stressige Tage, so blieben die neuen Entwürfe unbeachtet. Er hatte das Skizzenbuch nicht mal mitnehmen können,wirklich geschafft ging er an diesen Abend in ihr Zimmer, es war soviel los, das er selbst ihr gemeinsames Abendessen hatte absagen müssen.

 

Als er zur Tür kam, sah er Licht durch den Türspalt fallen, der Anblick der ihn Begrüßte gefiel ihm sehr. Once-ler hatte offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet – zu dieser späten Stunde keine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Sein Schatz hatte es sich auf der Couch in Barockstiel bequem gemacht. Once-ler hatte einen schon etwas abgetragenen Cappuccinofarbenen Kaschmirpullover an. Die Beine hatte er unter einer Kamelhaardecke zusammen gerollt, aber eine Fußspitze lugte hervor. Innerlich musste Greed-ler grinsen, Oncie trug schon wieder diese albernen Kuschelsocken mit Tiergesichtern und Öhrchen dran. Heute schien es das Model Kätzchen zu sein. Auf der süßen Nase ruhte Oncies Lesebrille, er war etwas weitsichtig, trug sie aber nur im privaten. Ansonsten bevorzugte er Kontaktlinsen, wegen seiner Eitelkeit.

Neben ihm auf den Tisch stand eine Halbvolle Tasse Kakao und eine angefangene Tüte Marshmallows. In den Händen hielt er ein – uh! - das war ja sein Skizzenbuch! Das sah er jetzt erst, beim näher kommen.

Freudig kam er zu Once-ler auf die Couch, der Aufblickte und ihm zu Lächelte. „Guten Abend Darling. Wie geht es dir?“ „Gut wo ich dich sehe.“, meinte er lächelnd und pickte einen Kuss auf Once-lers Lippen, bevor er sich neben ihn setzte und einen Arm um seine Schulter legte. „Oh, das sind ja die alten Entwürfe.“, Greed-ler wunderte sich etwas, das Once-ler sie noch mal ansah – war vielleicht doch was dabei, was ihm gefiel?

Sein Schatz kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter. „Hm... ja – es macht mich Glücklich wie viel mühe du dir gibst. Ich schaue sie mir gerne an,auch wenn ich sie nie tragen würde.“ gluckste er und blätterte gemächlich um.

 

„Oh...und ich dachte schon – ah egal. Hast du die Neuen schon gesehen Schatz?“, fragte Greed-ler etwas aufgeregt. Sie waren so prächtig, dieses mal musste etwas dabei sein!

 

„Neu? Nein, ich hab ganz vorne angefangen.“, meinte der Blauäugige verwundert und schob seine Brille zurecht. Schnell nahm Greed-ler das Buch zur Hand und blätterte zu den aktuellen Modellen. Dann gab er es zurück.

 

„Oh mein Gott! ...“

 

Greed-ler hielt die Luft an -

 

„Das ist mit Abstand -“

 

Ihm wurden die Hände schwitzig vor Aufregung. Dieses Mal -

 

„ - das hässlichste was ich je gesehen habe.“

 

Wieder ein Reinfall. Ächzend lies er den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Papier raschelte, wie sein Oncie umblätterte. Vorsichtig öffnete er wieder ein Auge und schielte zu seinem Schatz, der die Stirn runzelte und nicht begeistert aussah... eher abgeschreckt...

 

„Ich nehme alles zurück! Der ist noch viel schlimmer. Wie sollte ich mit so was, in meine Arbeitshandschuhe kommen?“

 

Greed-ler zuckte wie getroffen. Warum war wieder nichts dabei? Er hatte großartiges geschaffen! Das Geraschel von Seiten, die umgeblättert wurden, machte ihn nun fast angst.

 

„Ah... ich sehe... du hattest einen richtigen lauf...“, meinte Once-ler etwas gequält und irgendwie entschuldigend. Es schien ihm selbst leid zu tun, das wieder nichts dabei war, was ihm gefiel.

 

Aber WARUM nur nicht????

 

Greed-ler zog sich zurück und Once-ler blickte sich nach ihm um, als seine Anlehne verschwand. „Darling?“, fragte Oncie besorgt.

Sich durchs Haar fahrend ging Greed-ler durch den Raum,“Was mach ich Falsch Schatz? Wieso gefällt dir nichts!?“,kam es ihm fast verzweifelt über die Lippen. Ermattet lies er sich mit den Rücken auf das Bett fallen und Blickte den Deckenhimmel an, während er an seiner Unterlippe nagte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht weiter.“, sagte er leise in den Raum.

 

„Hey Greed~“,sagte Once-ler mitfühlend „Bitte sei nicht so geknickt? Du machst es dir einfach zu schwer.“ Und Greed-ler hörte Stoff geraschel, dann ein dumpfes klacken. „Also um genau zu sein, machst _du_ es mir Schwer... ich meine, es sind die edelsten Materialien die ich vorschlage, zauberhafte Edelsteine und prunkvolle Entwürfe –“, er seufzte leise. Ein anders Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, wie von einem.... Kuli?

„Aber nichts scheint gut genug für dich …“ führte er weiter aus, während Once-ler offenbar etwas...machte.

„Was ich verstehen kann – du bist einfach Perfekt. Du verdienst einen Ring das genauso ist.“ Dann wieder mehr Stoffgeraschel. Oncies besockten Füße machten fast keinen Laut auf den Boden, wie er auf das Bett zu kam und in Greed-lers Blickfeld erschien.

„Ach Greed-ler – sei nicht so dramatisch.“ Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung setzte sich Once-ler auf seinen Schoss. Ein sanftes Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte. Sein Schatz ging nicht weiter darauf ein, wie er eine Schnute zog und beleidigt schnaubte. „Weist du Greed, dein Problem ist das du nicht zu hörst. Nana! Keine Wiederworte, ich habe dir so oft gesagt was ich will. Nur du quälst dich lieber unnötig.“ Meinte er und schlug das Skizzenbuch auf und blätterte durch die Entwürfe, verweilte aber offenbar bei keinen lange.

Greed-ler zog die Brauen zusammen. Seine Hände legte er auf Oncies Hüfte und rieb sanfte Kreise durch den grauen Stoff der Jogginghose. Während Once-ler die Entwürfe durch ging staunte er selbst nur wieder, über die langen Wimpern, wenn sein Schatz die Lieder senkte und wie schön …

Once-ler unterbrach seine Gedanken erneut: „Weist du was ich mich immer wieder frage wenn ich diese Zeichnungen sehe? Wen willst du eigentlich beeindrucken?“

 

Kurz hielten seine Finger in ihrer Bewegung inne und seine Fingerspitzen Zuckten als er fragte“Was meinst du Once-ler?“

 

Once-ler seufzte und lies das Buch etwas Sinken und sah ihn nachdenklich aus seinen Himmelblauen Meeres Veilchen Augen an. „Du hat mich doch schon. Du brauchst diesen ganzen Klimbim nicht – ich – brauche ihn nicht. Ich will keine Diamanten und den ganzen Kram. Ich bin kein Supermodel, das du nur mit teuren Dingen an dich binden musst. Du musst mich nicht verwöhnen mit exquisiten Sachen. Weist du – eigentlich bin ich sehr pflege leicht.“

 

„Aber...“

 

„Nein Greed-ler. Ich brauche keinen Weihnachtsbaum oder Kronleuchter an meinem Finger! Ich möchte ein einfaches Band. Etwas praktisches schlichtes. Etwas das ich immer tragen kann und was meine Arbeit bei den Maschinen nicht beeinträchtigt. So was!“, Once-ler öffnete das Buch erneut und schlug eine Seite auf, mit einer Zeichnung die nicht von ihm war. Sein Schatz musste sie vorhin gemacht haben, daher auch die Schreib Geräusche. Er sah den Entwurf und war... unamüsiert..

 

„Ich werde dir mit Sicherheit kein abgeschnittenes Stück Rohr an den Finger stecken!“, fauchte er ärgerlich und bekam das Buch ins Gesicht.

 

„Das ist kein Stück Rohr- du Depp!“, meinte Once-ler und zog das Skizzenbuch zurück mit dem Greed-ler eben noch eine über bekommen hatte. Es tat nicht weh, war nur ärgerlich!

 

Tatsächlich war es ein schöner Entwurf und absolut kein Stück Rohr – aber es war so jenseits von dem, was ihn selbst für Oncie vorschwebte. Es waren einfach WELTEN! Ein himmelweiter Unterschied... und er konnte...“Ich kann das nicht Akzeptiren!“, sprach er es energisch aus und schnappte Once-ler an den Schultern und beförderte ihn mit Schwung unter sich. Ihre Positionen vertauscht. Mit Poltern viel das Buch hinab.

 

„Uh … Greed!?“, Once-ler öffnete die Augen wieder die er während der Attacke geschlossen hatte, er sah zerzaust aus aber nicht böse... nur nachdenklich und vielleicht besorgt.

 

„Du bist wichtig! Und das soll jeder sehen und wissen!", versuchte er zu erklären, die Hände neben den schwarzen Schopf seines Schatzes gestützt. Er spürte wie Once-ler sich etwas verschob und seine Beine um ihn schlang. Mit dem Fuß Streichelte er ihn etwas umständlich. „Was die anderen denken oder nicht denken, ist mir egal.“, meinte Once-ler sanft aber nachdrücklich und hob die Hand. Mit den Daumen zog Oncie seine Wangenknochen nach, bis sie in seinen Nacken landeten und ihn sanft kraulten. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und seufzte. Lehnte seine Stirn gegen Once-lers und entspannte. Lies den warmen Atem, des anderen, über sein Gesicht gleiten. „Ich will aber einen schönen Ring für dich.“, murmelte er dennoch aber er fühlte sich ruhiger.

 

„Es wird ein schöner Ring sein.“, flüsterte Once-ler und küsste ihn, mit seinen warmen einladenden Lippen.

 

„Weist du Darling – wir sind nicht mehr frisch verliebt, wie hatten so viele Tiefen, und Höhen. Liebe ist etwas mehr als Kitsch und Romantik. Ich weiß du magst es und das ist okay aber für unsere Ehe möchte ich Vernunft und Beständigkeit. Etwas ohne den schönen Schein. Und das sollen auch unsere Ringe aussagen.“

 

Greed-ler seufzte unbefriedigt „Aber ich möchte dir viel- einen Brillanten schenken?“

 

„Okay... du kannst einen kleinen einlassen, aber im Inneren, neben der Gravur.“

 

„WAS? Aber innen sieht ihn keine!“, meinte er und zog sich empört hoch. Once-lers Arme glitten aus seinen Nacken, zu seinen Schultern.

 

Gelangweilt auf seinen Protest meinte Once-ler Trocken: „Sie es als unser kleines Geheimnis.“

 

„Du bist gar kein Schatz! Sondern ein grausames Scheusal!“, jammerte er, was ihn ein genervtes Stöhnen und ein Augenrollen einbrachte, auf sein Schmollen.

 

„Okay – weist du was? Such 5 deiner Entwürfe raus -“

 

Greed-ler spitzte die Ohren, mit einem Schlag sehr neugierig.

 

„Sie müssen nur dir gefallen. Ich suche dann einen raus -“

 

Wäre er ein Hund, würde er jetzt mit den Schwanz wedeln. Hatte er doch gewonnen!?

 

„... und denn kannst du mir als Verlobungsring anstecken. Klar!?“

 

Und jetzt würde er winseln und die Ohren hängen lassen. „Und du bist doch grausam.“

 

„Einen besseren Diele bekommst du von mir nicht! Ich trage den komischen Klimbim, der dir gefällt. Aber für meine Hochzeit will ich vernünftigen Eheringe! Im Gegensatz zu dir, arbeite ich nämlich nicht nur im Büro. Du bist der Mensch der Öffentlichkeit, aber ich brauche was bequemes ,das ich nicht ständig abnehmen muss. Ein Ring ohne komische spitze Kanten und Ösen, mit denen man Hängen bleibt. Er muss flach sein, damit ich meine Arbeitshandschuhe tragen kann und man muss ihn leicht reinigen können, falls er Schmierfett in der Werkstatt abbekommt.“

 

Leidend aber etwas besänftigt sagte Greed-ler: „Okay aber nur, wenn du zustimmst, dass ich dein Hochzeitsgewand aussuchen darf! “

 

„Seis drum. Okay. Und nun mach dich Bett fertig, damit wir schlafen gehen können. Ich bin nämlich Hundemüde.“

 

Greed-ler Grinste. Wenn er schon nicht den perfekten Ehering machen durfte, würde er zumindest ein zauberhaftes Hochzeitsgewand schneidern lassen, und der Schleicher erst! Vielleicht mit einen Diadem, auf das er so viele Diamanten packen konnte, wie er wollte! Oh~ er konnte es kaum erwarten!

 

 

**ENDE.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe in letzter Zeit so viel böses und düsteres geschrieben das ich auch mal was süßes machen wollte. xD  
> Etwas wo Greed-ler total lieb und verknallt ist und Once-ler sich durchsetzen kann.
> 
> Ach ja, ich habe bewusst nicht Babe als Kosename für Once-ler genommen, da Greed-ler hier auch vom Wesen ganz anders ist. Zumindest Oncie gegenüber. ♥
> 
> Und ich habe immer noch keinen Beta-leser ._. sorry.


End file.
